El Nuevo Comienzo I
by NymphadoraC
Summary: Se apega mucho a el formato de JK. A partir de la ultima batalla Final. Mi primera historia porfa lean!


La batalla había salido por el lado bueno. Pero solo la batalla. Los más cercanos a Harry, estaban muertos. Ron y Hermione lo esperaban debajo de la escalera de Carol para ir juntos al Gran Comedor pero el no tenia cara para aparecerse por ahí sabiendo que el único culpable de que Fred, Lupin y Toks estén muertos era él. La familia Weasley no lo iba a perdonar, y Ginny seguro no querría volver a verlo. Por lo que se dirigió a su cuarto en la Sala común de Griffindor.

Se acostó en su vieja cama, odiándose así mismo, ni siquiera podía pensar no sabia en qué, ni como continuaría su vida.

Ya se había hecho de madrugada y nadie aparecía por allí, la mitad de el creía que nadie quería verlo, pero también una parte de el, la que todavía conservaba esperanza, creía que muchos de los alumnos se estaban yendo a sus hogares con sus padres, y que no necesitaban recoger sus cosas inmediatamente.

Entonces se abrió la puerta, Harry se sobresalto. Aun mas cuando vio que se trataba de Ron, Parecía perdido, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su mandíbula estaba fuertemente cerrada -Tal vez llego a insultarme o vengar la muerte de Fred…eso estaría bien- pensó Harry.

-Lo siento. – Quiso decir eso antes de lo que sea que estuviese por hacerle Ron.

Para su sorpresa Ron contesto.

- No fue tu culpa, Harry. Nadie cree que seas el culpable de nada.- Miraba el suelo, y entonces el también se acostó en su vieja cama.

Harry no sabia que decir, si convencerlo a Ron de que sí era su culpa y que tenia que odiarlo por ello o si lanzarle besos por seguir a su lado, como un perro que vuelve a comer de tu mano después de que le hallas castigado injustamente.

-Si es mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera nacido…todo estaría bien...todos estarían vivos…incluso mis padres- No sabia como decirle que su existencia era despreciable.

-No digas tonterías, sin ti Voldemort habría acabado con todo el mundo mágico hace años…

Entonces entro Hermione, interrumpiendo a Ron. Ella también tenia los ojos hinchados pero mucho mas que Ron. Había clavado la mirada en Harry, estaba seria, lo estaba estudiando con sus ojos castaños como siempre, el también la miraba a los ojos. Hermione siempre tuvo unos sentimientos complicados, profundos, leales y muy puros. Ella valoraba la vida, creía que todo lo que respiraba era sagrado -Talvez ella si me odie, ahora que soy un asesino- pensó Harry

Entonces sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lagrimas y soltó un sollozo – Ron se sentó preocupado, pero sin moverse de la cama cuando la escucho. Harry no entendía, la seguía mirando confuso.

-¡No es tu culpa!- soltó entre lagrimas. Y el estomago de Harry quedo vacio. ¿Había estado escuchando su conversación con Ron, o ella realmente pudo sentir lo que a Harry le preocupaba?

Su amiga se sentó en su cama y lo abrazo fuerte él le devolvió el abrazo, no sabia si estaba llorando. Pero pudo sentir el lazo que los unía a los dos, jamás en las veces que Hermione lo había abrazado lo había notado, pero ahí estaba. Ella lo conocía tan bien como una autentica hermana mayor, siempre lo había apoyado aunque eso significara romper con sus propias reglas, siempre había cuidado de el, aunque el no se lo hubiera pedido.

-¡Ellos están muertos! –dijo Harry. Entonces Hermione deciso el abrazo para mirarlo a la cara.

-¡Si lo están! Pero Harry no es tu culpa, ellos..ellos decidieron peliar, ¿sabes por que? ¡Ellos Te amaban! Esa es la razón, y también esa es la razón por la cual tu arriesgaste tu vida por todos nosotros. Todos te queremos- dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas. Hubo una larga pausa, que ella misma rompió- Por cierto, Me alegra que no este muerto- dijo en su tono de broma.

Harry le sonrío, se abrazaron una vez más.

- El también cree que no es tu culpa…solo que aun esta perdido. No te preocupes. – le susurro para que Ron no la escuchara.

Entonces se separo de Harry, para ir con Ron quien -con la mirada triste- la acuno en su pecho con sentido protector.

-Todo va a ir bien- dijo Hermione, para tranquilizar a sus dos amigos. En parte ella también quería convencerse así misma.

* * *

-¡Nooooooo! ¡¡Fred!! ¡Noo!

El gemelo yacía muerto en los jardines de Hogwarts, Voldemort lo miraba desde lo alto.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron a mirar el cuadro completo Harry Potter?

Y entonces el muchacho se dio cuenta que los jardines de Hogwarts estaban repletos de cadáveres. Distinguió a Ron y Hermione un poco mas allá y a todas las personas que conocía, los Weasley, sus amigos, sus profesores todos estaban muertos.

-Ahora si eres el niño que sobrevivió- le dijo Voldemort riéndose.

Y entonces Harry despertó. Sobresaltado y jadeando, había sido solo un sueño. Se apoyo contra el respaldo de la cama, para verlos.

Ron abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura, sus labios casi tocaban el cuello de ella. Hermione casi parecía sonreír.

Harry decidió salir a caminar tal vez iría a ver a Hagrid. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse con el resto de la escuela, con Ginny y los Weasley sobre todo.

Hermione fue la primera en despertar. Entonces la invadieron esos sentimientos tan contradictorios, tristeza y alegría a la vez. Giro para poder contemplar a Ron -pero sin deshacer su abrazo, estaba demasiado cómoda allí para romperlo- la tristeza desapareció en cuanto se fijo en el, para darle todo el espacio que había dentro de ella a la felicidad, las mariposas y ese tipo de tonterías que se siente cuando estas enamorada. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando alzo su mano izquierda para acariciar la mejilla de Ron. Eso hizo despertar a su compañero, que dio un profundo suspiro antes de abrir los ojos para mirarla. La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo aun mas grande.

-Hola – dijo ella

-Hola- dijo el sin sonreír.

Y entonces lo recordó, no era un momento feliz, era triste Ron acababa de perder a su hermano preferido, y ella le sonreía como si la tormenta si hubiera esfumado. Pero

El la seguía mirando con esos ojos azules suyos, Hermione se sonrojo pero no por su mirada sino por lo entupida que se sintió al meter la pata.

-Mmm...-Empezó Ron, acariciándole la mejilla a su amiga, esta no lo miraba aun seguía avergonzada y no sabia como disculparse- En realidad nada tiene sentido si me miras de esa manera.

Hermione sorprendida lo miro. El entonces si le devolvió la sonrisa y también la beso, dulce y luego apasionadamente. Un beso de Hermione era como su remedio para las heridas y la tristeza. Se separaron para mirarse extasiados.

-Creo que deberías hablar con Harry, el necesita saber que no lo culpas- dijo ella, cambiando de tema.

-El lo sabe. Creí haber escuchado que tú se lo decías por mí- dijo el serio.

-Da igual necesita escucharlo por ti.

-Potter, ¿Qué hace tan temprano por aquí? Deberías estar descansando- la profesora McGonagall al igual que su ex alumno también se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- No estoy cansado, quería ver a Hagrid, pero no esta en su casa, ¿usted sabe donde esta?

-Si. Esta ayudando al ministerio

-¿ayudando en que?

-Pues, necesitan ayuda para controlar y acabar con los mortifagos en Askaban

Parecía que la profesora escogía con mucho cuidado sus palabras, por si las dudas Harry se largara a llorar.

-¿No están los Aurors para eso?- Confundido y molesto por el cuidado de la profesora.

-Han ávido muchas bajas, lamentablemente.

-Oh, de acuerdo- Entonces asintiendo con la cabeza el muchacho le dio la espalda a la directora de Hogwarts, para dirigirse a los jardines.

- ¿Y tu como estas Harry? – era la primera vez que ella se dirigía a el por su nombre. Tenia esa expresión suya de preocupación, con el entrecejo fruncido hacia arriba, y se frotaba ambas manos.

- Bien. Gracias- dijo este dándole las gracias con una media sonrisa forzada.

- si necesitas algo, házmelo saber- agregó

Harry ya se dirigía a los jardines por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla. Encontró un buen árbol donde apoyarse cerca del lago, el sol comenzaba a asomarse poco a poco.

Estar sentado allí, le hacia pensar. Quería sentirse bien perdonarse así mismo, para poder seguir adelante con su vida. Los fantasmas tendrían que irse algún día ¿no?

-¡Aquí estas! Te estaba buscando- Ron parecía más animado que la noche anterior, aunque la sombra detrás de sus ojos aun estaba allí, se sentó junto a su amigo- Hermione me pidió que te dijera: Que no te culpo, que te quiero, no te sientas culpable.- y sonrío.

-Gracias- dijo Harry riendo- tu siempre tan atento.

-En realidad, por mi parte creo que eres un idiota por pensar que mi familia y yo te culpamos de la muerte de mi hermano. Pero Hermione iba a pegarme si no te lo decía.- hizo una larga pausa para mirar hacia el lago, donde el sol estaba terminando de salir, para reflejarlos con toda su fuerza.- Será difícil, pero tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo nuestras vidas a pensar _como hubiera sido. _¿No?

-Si es cierto, hay muchas cosas que hacer…¿Dónde esta Hermione?-pregunto al sentir que no estaba por allí.

-La profesora McGonagall quería hablar con ella, no se de que…

-Quería hablar conmigo por el asunto de mis padres, debo ir a buscarlos a Australia ¿recuerdan?…- Explico Hermione apareciendo de la nada, y haciéndose lugar entre medio de los dos chicos- bueno, pues, debo ir el lunes al ministerio para encontrarme con los Aurors que me van a acompañar. Es una pena no podré estar para cuando reanuden el comienzo de clases.

-No se porque quieres venir, sabes mas que todos los que han estado aquí este año- se burlo Ron

-Eso no es cierto, además necesito terminar este ultimo año para poder trabajar de algo ¿no?

-No- dijeron los otros dos a la vez.

-Pues yo voy a terminar. Y ustedes también, quieren ser Aurors. Así que empiezan el lunes- dijo con su tono mandón.

-Harry tal vez, yo debo ir a Australia- Ron se había puesto desafiante.

-Por favor, Ron no empieces.

-No volveré a dejar que te hagan daño

-Todos los mortifagos ya han sido capturados, no hay peligro- molesta, se cruzo de brazos- Además voy con Aurors ¿recuerdas?

-No me interesa, iré contigo.

-¡Harry dile algo, por favor!-suplico Hermione

- Ron…no permitiré que vayas solo. Yo voy contigo amigo.- se burlo Harry

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ohh, eres un amor Harry gracias.- Ron estaba satisfecho y divertido. Los dos amigos reían con ganas. Mientras que Hermione enfadada, trataba de separarse de ambos. Pero antes que se levantara del suelo por completo, Ron la atrapo por un brazo.

-Te quiero-le dijo, y el enfado de Hermione quedo por el piso.


End file.
